What About Me?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Over the Years Piper feels neglected by Prue. Is there a reason, or even though at times Prue doesn't show it, does she really love the youngest more then her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

Another little out of the box for me. But this one came with a price, and not just for me.. Every now and then writers need to broaden their horizons. So a friend and and I decided to do a swap so to speak. I write her fav character, though in her case she has two so this is only one. And she writes mine... Enjoy..

* * *

**_What About Me?_**

* * *

"Grams can you help me with this?" Pipers' 14 yr. old voice carried through to the kitchen of the old Victorian Manor she lived in with her Grams and two sisters.

Penny made her way into the dining room and looked down at Pipers papers, "Oh sweetie I wish I could, but math was never my strong point in school. Maybe you should ask Prue when she comes home."

"Ok." Piper skipped down to the next question hoping it would be a little easier.

She understood most things in math but every now and then the questions would cause her to think to hard and she would get flustered.

"Grams. We're home." Prue called out knowing their Grams would be in the kitchen.

Piper came around the corner, "Prue thank god, I need your help with some homework."

"Sure Piper, just give me a second to get Miss Phoebe settled in a hot bath."

Piper looked at Phoebe and noticed her youngest sister didn't look so great, "What happened?"

"Soccer game. She took the ball in the stomach."

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper asked with concern

"I'll live. Can't say the same for the bitch that hit me though." she answered as she started for the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded her sister as she guided her upstairs.

Piper watched from the bottom as she went back to her homework.

&-&-&

Later that night Piper once again sat trying to finish her homework. She was still working on that same problem she asked Grams for help on. "Prue?"

"Piper?"

"You said you would help me."

"Yeah just give me a second will you. I just wanna check on Phoebe. I think she is coming down with something."

Once again Piper watched as her older sister ran to Phoebe.

Prue came in behind Piper and wrapped her arms around her sister, as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "So. What's got you stumped Miss _Genius_ of the family?"

"Nothing I got it." Piper replied as she closed her book and started to put them away.

"Ok then." Prue said as she started for the kitchen.

Piper watched as Prue left and went to the kitchen. She gathered her things and went upstairs to the room she shared with Phoebe. Sitting at the desk she pulled out her books and once again starred down at the yet unanswered question.

* * *

Piper woke up the next day and saw her little sister still in bed. Sighing to herself she shock her sister awake as she started for the shower. She had long heard Prue coming out of the bathroom and pushing their door open. Something she did every morning.

Piper came from the bathroom and walked back to her room. "Phoebe get up." She nearly shouted as she shock her sister bed

"No. I don't want to go to school."

"Phoebe get up now." Piper yelled at her sister as she started to get dressed.

Phoebe slowly made her way down the hall to the bathroom not looking forward to the cold shower she knew she was in for.

As she stood in the shower she felt her energy wash down the drain with the water that was running over her. And as she stood there longer she turned the water hotter as she felt a chill coming around her, but she got nothing but cold. "One day in this house I am gonna get hot water." She said to no one as she emerged from the shower quickly drying of and pulling her robe around her.

She felt terrible but didn't want to say anything. She had a big game after school that she couldn't miss. Even after her soccer game yesterday she still felt the tenderness of where the ball hit her. But she knew she would have the final revenge as they were playing the same school again that afternoon. And Phoebe always said; Payback was a bitch.

* * *

Piper made her way through the school as she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Mark."

"Hey its ok Piper. If my little sister was playing for the school, and to get a chance for us to make the playoffs for the first time in ten years, I wouldn't be seeing where is was going either. "

"Thanks Mark." Piper replied, though her mind wasn't on Phoebe and her game, it was on other things that were going on in her life.

"You going to the game?"

Piper looked at Mark and saw something in his yes she hadn't seen before, "I wasn't really thinking of it. Why?"

"Thought I would save you a seat."

Piper was struck for a loss of words as Mark stood before her waiting for an answer. "Yeah I was going. I mean it is my little sister right?"

"Yeah of course. So, I'll see you later." He started away before sending her a quick wink with his left eye.

Piper leaned against her locker as she caught his wink. She found herself lost in her own thought of her and Mark she didn't even hear the voice behind her.

"Piper?"

"What? Phoebe what do you want?"

"I saw you spaced and thought I would bring you back down. Now are you coming to me game or what?"

"I guess." She answered as she started after her sister. But her mind was turning over the recent events that had just happened. Mark was going to save her a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue watched as Piper sat with some of the kids in her class. Everyone from the school was at the game, and even some like Prue who didn't go there any more, but had in the past and wanted to see their old alumni make it to the playoffs and beat the school that wins every year.

Prue smiled knowing Piper was getting along with the other kids in her grade and coming out of her shell a little. She had been trying to get her to go to more school activities and play with her classmates. But Piper always seemed to have her nose in a book of some sort. Or helping Grams with something.

Suddenly Piper stood up with her new friends as every one shouted as Phoebe drew a penalty card. She had made a legal slid kick to the same girl that hit her the day before. Or at least they though it was legal. The ref. saw otherwise, and as the crowd cheered her on she was in his face and argued with him.

Piper sat back down and watched her little sister finally get a red card and tossed from the game. Though she knew at that time it didn't matter. The game was already won and there was only a few more minutes left. Phoebe had done the needed damage to the other side and was nearly pulled off the field by her coach.

Prue laughed at her sister but was also ready to scold her for her dirty play. But like Piper she knew the game was over. And they would finish the season at the top of the school league, and the other team was out. That made everyone just as happy as the gun went off signalling the end of the game as the crowds rushed to the field.

Prue was walking towards Piper with her arm around Phoebe. "Piper we're heading for ice cream you coming?"

Piper looked at her sisters as they stopped in front of her but then turned slightly to Mark and his friends. "I'll pass this time Prue. Thanks though."

"Oh Piper." Phoebe whined as she looked up at her older sister.

"Phoebe I sad no. Good game though kiddo. Till you got tossed. "

"Legal kick." She smiled mischievously, though she knew full well, she was wrong in doing what she did.

"Sure" Piper replied as she looked up at Prue, "I'll see you at home later."

"Sure Pipe. Have fun." Prue said as she and Phoebe turned towards the parking lot.

Piper turned a round a few seconds later to see Andy lifting Phoebe up to his shoulders as the three of them laughed and carried on with each other.

* * *

Years past and life for the three sisters destined for something they didn't even know, let alone understand, continued, as it would for any set of siblings. Bickering here and there as Prue tried to protect her younger two sisters from anything and everything. Piper would remain always neutral in any battles between Prue and Phoebe. She constantly found herself defending both sisters to the other. Wish for that one-day it would all change, that a miracle that would bring them all together as one. But inside she knew it was a lot to wish for. Phoebe always the forever free spirit, getting into what she could find, and seemingly pushing both her older sisters to the limits, though especially Prue.

Piper walked hand in hand with Mark as they approached the Manor.

"I should let you go." Mark said as he pulled at Pipers hand stopping her from going any closer.

"Mark don't be silly. Prue doesn't even now about us, or care. She is always pushing me to get out more. And I have for the last five years." She stopped and turned towards him. And looked up into his blue eyes. "She can't stop us being together and even if she thought she could I wouldn't let her." She stepped closer as Mark leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, one that was followed with more feelings and passion.

"I should still let you go. No need to start something neither one of us want to get into or finish." He whispered as she pulled her close to him. He still remembered the day Prue found out about the two of them. She went ballistic. They agreed he wouldnt see Piper anymore, but when he told Piper she was more determined to make tehir relationship work, and not tell Prue

Piper watched as Mark made his way down the street. Her only wish was that Prue would truly let her be in her own life. But no, her big sister had seen it her mind that Mark was not good enough for her little sister. "Grams I'm home."

"She isn't here." Prue's voice came from the living room as Piper saw her sitting on the couch

"Oh well then, Prue I'm home."

"I see that. You're late." Prue had a feeling where her sister had been but didn't want to get into another sister fight. The one she had with Phoebe was enough to end her day.

Piper walked into the living room and sat across from Prue. "Sorry, I was studying for finals in the library."

"Just call next time." Prue spoke "Grams left us some chicken and she already made a salad and cooked up the potatoes."

"Great. So what you think a BBQ?"

"Sounds good. And when it's ready I'll get Phoebe."

"What happened?" Piper had noticed the absence of the youngest Halliwell as soon as she walked in the Manor

"Long story short or you want the whole story?"

"Short version please." Piper smiled knowing that when her sisters fought it was never anything small.

Prue sat back and told Piper what had happened with Phoebe at school and her attitude when she got home.

"Let her go for a bit Prue. She is just pushing for attention from you."

"It is so much more then that Piper. I can't let her out of my sight."

"Maybe you should try it." Piper said quietly, but enough for Prue to hear as she got up and started for the kitchen.

"Maybe." Prue responded quietly as she cast her eyes towards the stairs.

* * *

How long was it that they hid and covered for each other? It was the tell tale of sisterhood. A pact all of its own. A pact that no matter what happened they would defend and protect each other.

Piper leaned against Mark as they all sat on the beach, the bonfire sparking. "So you come here often?" Piper leaned back against him as she felt his arms wrap around her easily.

"Now and then with this girl I really like."

"I see. So maybe I should go and let you two alone."

Mark looked down at Piper, as he drew in closer to her, "Not tonight." He whispered as the light of the fire glowed around them as his lips met hers.

Piper felt content as she felt Marks arms around her as they lay on the blanket together.

"Piper I love you."

"I love you too Mark" she said as she rolled over and met his gaze, but as she did something caught her eye and forced her to jump back from Mark. "**Mark look out!"**

Her cries carried across the sand and the water as Mark spun around defending the one thing he had ever cared about.

Piper watched in shock as the creature she saw came from no where and Mark stood before it. She watched in horror as it slashed its talon like hand towards Mark before locking its eyes on her. As she turned and ran, it suddenly appeared in front of her again. Every step she took, there it was. She finally screamed as she felt its long talons strike her across the face and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

The room around her slowly started to come into focus. She tried to even remember what had happened but everything was a blank to her. "Grams?" her voice weak as she turned to the figure in the chair.

"Hello my darling. How do you feel?"

"What happened?" Piper pushed herself up and leaned back against her headboard.

"I'm not sure darling. I came home and Prue said you weren't feeling well." Penny looked at her granddaughter and reached over and gently touched her forehead. "No temperature. You sure you're ok honey?"

"Yeah Grams I was just tired I guess."

Penny stood up and placed kiss on Pipers forehead. "Get some rest I'll send Prue up when dinner is ready."

Grams stood at the kitchen sink wondering and worried that what her grandchildren where destined for they might not be able to deal with. Prue and Phoebe were constantly at each other's throats. Piper had been attacked with her boyfriend, by a demon no less. It was something Penny wasn't pleased with but she couldn't say anything. Her Whitelighter had erased the boy's memory as she did the same with Pipers. She had also got her Whitelighter to plant memories into Prue and Phoebe thinking there sister had been not well and gone to her room on her own.

She made her way upstairs to the attic as the girls tidied up from dinner. She lit her candles and called the one person she could always talk to regarding the girls. "Oh Patty is it all worth it? What if I lose them too?"

"You won't mother." Patty reached out to her mother. "They are stronger then they seem now. I know they will find that connection when the time is right. You'll see."

Penny stood up and made her way to the window. She looked out to the dark street with only the light of the moon sending shadows around the streetlights and parked cars. "I hope you are right my darling."

"We know what they are destined for Mother. We can not deny them of that."

"To save their lives I might. Piper's powers are bond but the magic is still inside her. Inside all of them. He went for her."

"No Mother, it was a random attack. The evil of the underworld and the Source can not sense them. Not until their powers are released back to them."

"How can you be so sure? It has happened before it could happen again." Penny turned to the sounds of yelling down stairs. "I have to go. I miss you Patty."

"And I you mother."

Each one reached forward to break through the invisible barrier between life and death.

* * *

"Piper where the hell are you going?"

"Really not your business Prue." Piper shot back as she grabbed her keys and coat by the back door. She started to make her way through the Manor only to have Prue grab her arm and spin her around. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me where you are going."

"You are not the boss of me, so let me go." Piper pulled at her arm trying to break free of Prue's grip only to have her sister tighten it.

Phoebe looked at her sisters not really sure what to do. She wasn't used to Prue and Piper fighting. That was always reserved for her and Prue. She got up and started for her sisters. "Stop it will you. Piper what is your problem?"

"Oh so what? You gonna try and play my role for once Phoebe. Some how I doubt it. It isn't in you to play mediator."

"Piper!" Prue yelled at her sister not really believing the sudden attitude change in her normally quite middle sister.

"What? You going to defend her now?" Piper shot back

"Drop the 'tude Piper."

"Go to hell Prue." Piper saw the shock on Prue's face as she took her chance. She pulled her arm from Prue's grasp and pushed her away from her, and right into Phoebe

Phoebe tried to stop Prue from hitting her and in the process lost her own balance and fell to the floor hard, with Prue landing on top of her.

Piper at first was scared at what had happened. But she quickly spun around and started for the door.

"**Piper Marie Halliwell!"** The voice made her stop in her tracks. "You take one more step and you will not leave this house until you are old and gray. And even that might be to soon." Penny's voice carried across the room and over Phoebes cries of obvious pain

Penny made her way to the last step and bent down to Prue and Phoebe. "Prue you ok?"

"Yeah." Prue moved off her sister who was lying on the floor holding her arm tight to her. "Phoebs?"

All Phoebe could do was hold her arm and cry as she lay on the floor rolling back and forth slightly, in pain.

Penny looked up, "Piper to your room, **NOW!"**

Prue moved in behind Phoebe taking her sister in her arms. "OK baby I got you. Its ok."

"Prue. It..it.. hurts."

"I know baby. I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you."

"No… it's…. ok. Wasn't... your fff...ffff...fault." Phoebe finally managed to get out between her tears.

Penny got up and made her way quickly to the freezer and got some ice for Phoebe, but she feared it would require more then an ice pack to cure her baby girl's pain.

Prue ran her one hand over the top of Phoebes head as she calmed her sister down as the other wrapped itself around Phoebe as best it could.

"Prue?" Phoebe kept her eyes straight ahead of her. She was scared of what her question might do to Prue.

"Yeah baby?" Prue looked down and could see the hesitation in Phoebes face. To her everything her youngest sister did was always given away in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Piper?"

Prue didn't even know what to say. There were times Piper was her old self. And every now and then she acted out. "I don't know baby, but whatever it is you and I are gonna get our Piper back, ok?"

"Ok?" Phoebe closed her eyes trying to push out the pain in her arm.

Penny came back in and gave the ice pack to Phoebe, "Her you are darling?"

Phoebe smiled a little and placed it on her arm.

"Phoebe let me see first." Penny reached out for Phoebes arm as she held it to her still. "Please. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong sweetie."

Phoebe reluctantly let her Grams look at her arm and squeaked out in pain as she turned it. "Prue get my car keys please, and Phoebes jacket."

"Grams what is it?" Prue looked at Grams but she knew it wasn't good.

"Prue please."

Penny reached down and helped Phoebe stand back up, "I am just going to take you to emergency for a x-ray sweetie. That's it."

"No Grams it's not that bad." Phoebe cried, she hated hospitals, "See I can move it." But as she did she cried out in extreme pain and nearly fell down again.

Prue quickly made her way to Phoebes side at the sound of pain. "Grams let me take her please."

Penny looked at Phoebe who now had her face buried into Prue trying to block out any pain.

Penny leaned towards Phoebe and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead, "Listen to your sister darling."

Piper sat at the top of the stairs listening to everything since the accident happened. She felt the tears running down her face but made no move to brush them away. How could she do that to Phoebe? She hadn't done anything wrong. She just wanted Prue to let her go so she could go out with Mark. But now everything was ruined.

She heard the front door open and close and she could hear the sound of Grams car starting up and moving away. She made her way back to her room and buried her face in her pillow as she felt her emotions build and escape from within. She had intentionally pushed Prue back into Phoebe, she wanted to hurt her sister. But now as she looked back she was regretting what she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue looked in on Piper when her and Phoebe had returned home from the hospital. She wanted to yell at Piper for what she had done. As she stepped in and looked down at Piper she could see the tear stains down her face, as she slept, though not restfully. "Piper. Talk to me." She nearly whispered as she pulled the comforter over her sister and left the room.

Piper opened her eyes after her sister left. She had lain perfectly still, and her breathing slow letting Prue know she was sleeping. Or at least letting her think she was. She pushed herself up from her bed and leaned back against the headboard. She was still fighting the inner battle that she wanted to purposely hurt her sister. "How could I? Phoebe is my baby sister. It isn't her fault she gets into stuff and Prue has to take care of her." Her mind started working a million miles a minute as she replayed over and over in her head what had happened that night.

She had lost track of time as she looked over her books from school. She had gone to her room after Phoebe was hurt and cried herself to sleep. But she now sat up late doing her homework. "Augh being a senior sucks." She said to herself as she closed one of her books and made her way from her room for a drink.

As she stepped in the hall she saw Prue's door right across from hers. She knew Phoebe wasn't in her own bad as they shared a room and she had yet to hear her youngest sister step insideand the last person she had heard was Prue. Piper knew there was only one place Phoebe would be when she was hurt and upset.

She carefully made her way across the hall and quietly opened the door to Prue's room. She stepped in the dark room, the only thing guiding her path as the light of the near full moon. She looked down on the sleeping forms of her sisters. Prue's arm protectively over Phoebe as the youngest was snuggled against Prue. But Piper didn't miss the cast on her baby sister's arm. "Oh baby I'm sorry." She said quietly as she placed a hand on the cast and leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead before quickly leaving the room.

Piper sat in her room all night trying to concentrate on her homework but nothing was going in. All she thought about was Phoebe and the cast on her wrist.

&-&-&

Prue was the first up as usual and cast her gaze to Phoebe who was snuggled up close to her. She couldn't get the sight of the cast on Phoebes arm from her mind. It looked so big on her sister. Like it was about to swallow her whole.

Piper came down the stairs quietly hoping to not let any one know she was there.

"Piper?

"Me." She heard Prue's voice and wasn't up to facing what she was thinking for what had happened the night before.

Prue walked in the room, "You need a ride to school?" she asked hoping to get a response and also get some answers.

"No I'm ok. Thanx though." Piper replied almost knowing what her sister wanted.

Prue stood where she was as Piper gathered her things for school and then started for the kitchen.

"Phoebes wrist is broken." Prue said with no motion.

"I know, I saw her sleeping on your bed when I got up." It wasn't a total lie. Sure she had known from the night before but Piper had looked in on her sister before she came down.

Prue continued to watch Piper but inside she wanted to explode. "Piper what's going on?"

Piper looked up at her oldest sister, "Nothing. I am just getting my stuff together for school."

"No, I mean with you. Last night." Prue started but felt everything start to scream out of her. "You broke Phoebes wrist for crying out load. It could have been worse. What if she had banged her head on the floor or a piece of furniture. Where the hell do you get off pushing me like that or anyone for that matter?"

"Oh listen to you. Go ahead yell at me Prue but this is just as much your fault as mine." Piper held her gaze to her sister.

Prue was to shocked to say anything at first, "Excuse me? **_MY_** fault?"

"Yes you. You should have just let me go last night and none of this would have happened."

"Oh so stopping you from going out at 11 o'clock at night gave you the right to push me back in to our little sister and cause her to break her wrist."

"I don't have to answer to you. You are not my mother."

"No I'm not and if Mum could see the way you have been acting she would be ashamed." The words came out of Prue's mouth before they registered in her brain.

Piper starred at Prue more surprised then Prue was a moment ago. "I'll walk to school." With that Piper tossed her pack over her shoulder and walked out the front door. Leaving Prue to stand and take in her own words. "Piper." Prue started for the door but stopped herself. She knew Piper needed some time.

Phoebe sat at the top of the stairs and heard every word her sisters said to each other. She brushed away the tears that were making their way down her face. She held Prue's gaze as her sister had turned around and seen her sitting there.

Prue made her way up the stairs and sat down beside her little sister placing an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close. "She'll be back."

"She seems so angry lately."

"I know sweetie, but you'll see, our Piper will come back. I think its just finals and everything as she tries to get the grades to get into University."

Phoebe wasn't really convinced but went along anyway, "I hope so."

* * *

Days became weeks as the weeks turned into months. The months past and the years went by. Phoebe had only just returned from NYC and the true destiny was discovered. One filled with magic and evil.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see a note left from her sister.

_Morning Phoebe._

_Prue went in early to prepare for an auction and I got called in to cover for a sick cook. Come by the restaurant later and we can do lunch._

_Love Piper_Prue sat at her desk cataloguing the latest antiques to come by her desk at Buckland's Auction house. At first she didn't even hear the ringing till it started again.

* * *

"Prue Halliwell." She didn't even move as she continued to examine the piece in her hands, until she heard the words on the other end. "What? When? I'll be right there. Thanx Andy."

Her mind twirled the words over and over; sisters, attacked, hurt. She couldn't believe this was happening. First thing she wanted to ask Andy was if it was a from a demon. But she held her tongue; her old boyfriend was yet to learn that part of her life now.

&-&-&

She quickly made her way down the halls as she made her way to the nurses station,

"Prue."

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Andy standing beside Piper who was sitting on one of the chairs waiting.

The first thing she noticed was the small bandage on Pipers forehead right above her right eye. The second thing she noticed was that Phoebe was missing.

"Piper oh god. Where's Phoebe?"

Piper looked up when she heard Prue's voice, but as soon as she heard it she felt her heart sink.

"Um. I don't know. ER still, I guess." She wanted to scream yell do something, but she couldn't she was numb. The first thing out of Prue's mouth wasn't: _How are you? Are you ok? or anything even close_. Once again her older sister cared more about Phoebe then her. And was once again being pushed to the back of Prue's love and concern. Just like when they were kids. Phoebe always came first; Piper was the middle sister who didn't belong.


	5. the end

"Prue?"

Prue turned around to meet Andy's concerned face.

"She's ok. Just a few stitches and they are setting a broken arm."

"What?" she stopped herself as she turned to look at Piper. Moving beside her sister she took her hands to hers. "What happened?"

Piper looked at Prue then up to Andy. "Just some dumb guys that thought it would be fun to mug us."

"Did you see who it was Piper?" Andy bent down in front of the middle Halliwell. To him they were all like family. He may not be dating Prue anymore, but connections like they all had never just went away.

"No sorry Andy. Can we go home now?" Piper asked as she looked at her sister

"Sure honey. Let's go get Phoebe."

Piper felt a pang of jealousy once again creep into her heart. She loved her baby sister, but sometimes she wished Prue would see her too.

She stood back as Phoebe made her way slowly and stiffly from the ER and went straight to Prue, and as Prue gladly excepted the youngest into her fold. "Let's get you home hey kiddo?"

"No argument here." Phoebe agreed as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder, as the three of them made their way towards the exit

"Hey." Andy's voice stopped the three of them, "If you guys remember anything let me know ok?"

"Sure Andy no problem." Piper said as she started ahead of her sisters.

Prue cast a quick glance at Phoebe who only shrugged her shoulders as they both followed after the middle sister.

&-&-&

Piper got out of the Jeep and quickly made her way up the steps and straight up to her room.

"What's wrong with Piper?" Prue asked, as her and Phoebe made their way after her.

"Not sure. She's been kinda funky lately. I'll talk to her later." Phoebe suggested as she sat on the couch rest her arm on a pillow.

Prue looked up at the stairs wondering if she should go see what was bothering her sister but she also knew when her sisters got like that sometimes it was best to leave them alone.

* * *

"Piper come on we're gonna be late!" Phoebe hollered up the stairs to her sister. "Man."

"What?" Prue came into the foyer from the living room seeing the exasperated look on Phoebes face.

"Nothing, just Piper. She is getting weirder. Usually it is me that we are waiting for, especially to go to a doctors appointment."

"Give her some time honey. Maybe she's worried about something."

Phoebe looked sideways up the stairs. "Maybe." She mumbled just before she saw her sister start down the stairs.

&-&-&

The trip to the doctors office was quieter then usual. Piper kept her gaze on the road as she drove her and Phoebe to the office. Phoebe didn't say anything sensing her older sister was upset about something.

"So when you're done wait for us here ok?" Prue said as she made her way down the hall with Phoebe.

Piper didn't say anything as she watched them leave, "What am I, five?" she asked no one as she made her way towards the coffee shop.

Piper had been into see the doctor and came out to no sign of either one of her sisters so she went back to toe coffee shop.

It was a few minutes later that she lifted her head at the sound of her name. And what she saw scared her, but inside she didn't really care. Prue was walking towards her and was nearly fuming. "I thought I told you to wait in the lounge for Phoebe and I?"

"Yeah you know I would have, if I was five Prue; but I am not five I'm 25. So I didn't really see the need to listen to my big sister. Who only really cares about Phoebe anyway."

"**What?" **Prue starred at her ssiter in shock

"You heard me. Look I'll walk home, that way I'm not in the way of you two." Piper turned on her heels and started out of the coffee shop.

Prue was to stunned to even move. But as she really took in what Piper was saying she went after her. "Piper. Piper Jane Halliwell. Stop right there!" Prue called out to her sister in the parking lot. To Prue's surprise Piper kept going.

Phoebe had been following Prue when she heard Piper start after her. She was just as surprised as Prue was when Piper took off and then when Prue called after her she had kept going.

"Prue?"

"Just get in the jeep Phoebe." Prue shot back still fixing her eyes on Piper who was walking through the park, going to the one place she knew Prue couldn't get to her with the Jeep.

* * *

Piper had made her way through the city and found herself sitting next to her mothers grave. "What did I do Mum, to make her love me any less? All I ever am is the middle child. The one that is just there. Prue is the smart one, the popular one. And Phoebe. The popular one, the one Prue loves more." She wiped away a stray tear. "Everything to Prue is Phoebe this and Phoebe that. Ever since we were kids. What did I do to make her love me less?"

"Is that what you think?"

Piper spun around to the sound of the familiar voice behind her.

"You think I love you less then Phoebe?"

Piper turned back away from Prue and to the grey stone before her. To the one person she knew loved her.

Prue moved closer to Piper and sat down beside her, "Piper. Talk to me. How could you think I love Phoebe more then you?"

Piper didn't say anything she just starred down at the grass at her hands as she pulled it from the ground and twisting it in her hands.

"Piper. Please." Prue looked over at Piper trying to see up into her eyes. Both her sisters feeling were always in their eyes. And it was there Prue saw something. She saw fear and loneliness. "Piper I love you just as much as her. Maybe I do baby her to much, always have. But its because she _is_ the baby. Sometimes she needs it. You're older you don't need babying like Phoebe does. But I love you just as much."

"I always felt like an outsider. Everything was what Phoebe wanted. When we were younger you would tuck her in when I needed your help with something. She would get hurt and you shut me out. You didn't even care when I was going out with Mark. Everyone knew he was trouble, but you said nothing. I didn't even go to you when we broke up."

"I tucked her in because she was younger. I took care of her when she was hurt yes, because she is my sister, I would have done the same with you and you know that. But you also know Phoebe got herself into more trouble then it was worth at times. And Mark." Prue smiled as she moved Pipers hair from her face. "I did notice you and him. And why do you think he broke up with you, in the end?"

Piper turned her head slightly as she caught Prue face, the twinkle in her eyes giving her away.

"Yeah. Lets just say I had a little chat with him, even after the first one and you still went out with him. I had over heard him talking to some of his friend's one day after school. Guess he didn't realize that I was standing just around the corner. After his friends left I came around the corner and told him to break it off with you, or something of his might get broken."

"You did?"

"He was just going out with you to score a Halliwell Piper. And that was just what I heard. I didn't want you to get hurt. So just like Phoebe, I have always been there for you. But with you it was different. I had to be a little more subtle."

"At the hospital you asked for Phoebe." Piper said quietly.

Prue was taken back. Was this were the straw broke and everything over the last 25 years came to a head, "Oh sweetie. I didn't mean I cared about her more. I saw you, I knew you were ok. I was scared that something worse had happened to her. I was scared."

Piper took in what Prue had said. It made sense. If it had been her she would have reacted the same. To see one sister sitting there with a bandage on her forehead, but no sign of the other one. She would have been scared too. Piper finally gave in to her own stubbornness and leaned against Prue. "I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath

"Hey, no need for you to apologise. I wish I had seen this sooner." Prue placed an arm over her sisters' shoulders and held her close. "Piper Jane Halliwell, I love you, always have always will. No more and no less then Phoebe. And don't you ever forget that."

"I won't Prue. I love you too."

They sat together nothing more said.

Prue looked down at her sister, "Nice scar." She traced her finger lightly over Pipers right eyebrow.

"Yeah. My first demon war wound." She snickered, as she too ran her finger over the scar.

"Well what say we go home and look in the BOS and see if we can make that the last souvenir he gives to any witch?" Prue suggested as she stood up and pulled Piper to her feet.

"Yeah. I bet Phoebe wants a piece of him too for breaking her arm."

"She is already looking for him." Prue laughed as they made their way to the Jeep.

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway Phoebe was siting on the steps waiting for them. But before they got out of the Jeep Piper turned to Prue.

"Prue." She waited trying to get everything just right, "Thank you."

"For what honey?" Prue wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go again.

"For letting me be me and grow up on my own, with you there to guide me. I'm sorry I thought you were shutting me out. Thank you for just loving me and being there."

Prue reached over and pulled Piper into a hug. "You are welcome my sweet girl."

Phoebe watched from the steps. She knew what ever had happened between her sisters everything had worked out. And one day it would make them stronger then they already were.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it . it was my first fic that was Piper centeric.


End file.
